wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Multicultural/Gallery
Gallery File:MulticulturalGlitterTransition.png|Glitter transition File:TheWigglesinMulticultural.jpg|The Wiggles walking at the park File:TheUnforgottenWigglesinMulticultural.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:Multicultural3.jpg|The Wiggles sit down after their walk. File:Multicultural4.jpg|"Nothing like a good walk." File:Multicultural5.jpg|"I feel great. Let's go on another walk." Multicultural6.jpg|Greg says no thanks and he will practice his magic trick. File:JeffSleepinginMulticultural.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:Multicultural8.jpg|Anthony thinks he'll eat his lunch. File:MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinMulticultural.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar File:Multicultural10.jpg|Anthony holding turkey File:AnthonyinMulticultural.jpg|Anthony holding hamburger File:Multicultural12.jpg|Anthony asks Greg to have a bite of his apple. File:Multicultural13.jpg|''No thanks. I might have an apple later.'' File:Multicultural14.jpg|But Murray had a fruit bar on their walk. File:Multicultural15.jpg|So Anthony takes out his hamburger. File:Multicultural16.jpg|Murray thinks it's amazing how different we all are. File:Multicultural17.jpg|The Wiggles are four human beings but we're also different File:Multicultural18.jpg|because of our size, our noses, our skin, our eyes, File:Multicultural19.jpg|our feet and our hands. File:Multicultural20.jpg|''"And our appetites."'' File:Multicultural21.jpg|''"We even have different names, but we're still "The Wiggles."'' File:Multicultural22.jpg|''"It would be funny if we were all called "Anthony".'' File:Multicultural23.jpg|''"Hello, Anthony. Hi, Anthony. How are you doing, Anthony? I'm fine, Anthony. Care for a banana, Anthony?"'' File:Multicultural24.jpg|''"We definitely don't act the same."'' File:Multicultural25.jpg|''"It would be pretty boring if we did, Anthony."'' File:Multicultural26.jpg|''"I mean Greg."'' File:Multicultural27.jpg|The Wiggles start imagining. File:Multicultural.jpg|The Wiggles imagine being Anthony while eating and drinking, File:Multicultural28.jpg|reading books, File:Multicultural29.jpg|looking at flowers, File:Multicultural30.jpg|smelling flowers File:Multicultural31.jpg|and sneezing at them. File:Multicultural32.jpg|''"I'm glad we're all different."'' File:Multicultural33.jpg|''"What a boring world it would be if we weren't!"'' MulticulturalBeeTransition1.png YummyYummy(1998)203.jpg File:ShakyShakyMulticulturaltitlecard.png|Shaky Shaky File:MulticulturalTrainTransition.png|Train transition File:DorothyinMulticultural.jpg|Dorothy and her roses File:MyRoses.jpg|Poem: "My Roses" File:MulticulturalBoneTransition1.png|Bone transition File:CaptainFeatherswordinMulticultural.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:Multicultural35.jpg File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinMulticultural.jpg|Wags and Captain File:WagsinMulticultural.jpg|Wags File:Multicultural38.jpg File:Multicultural39.jpg File:Multicultural40.jpg File:MurrayinMulticultural.jpg|Murray File:Multicultural42.jpg File:Multicultural43.jpg File:Multicultural44.jpg File:Multicultural45.jpg File:Multicultural46.jpg File:Multicultural47.jpg File:Multicultural48.jpg File:Multicultural49.jpg File:Multicultural50.jpg File:Multicultural51.jpg File:Multicultural52.jpg File:Multicultural53.jpg File:Multicultural54.jpg File:Multicultural55.jpg File:Multicultural56.jpg File:Multicultural57.jpg File:WagsandMurrayBlowingCaptainFeatherwordDown.jpg|Wags and Murray blowing Captain Feathersword down CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninMulticultural.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down File:Multicultural58.jpg|Wags and Murray File:Multicultural59.jpg File:Multicultural60.jpg|Wags File:MulticulturalBoneTransition2.png|Bone transition File:Let'sHaveACeiliTVSeries2titlecard.jpg|Let's Have A Ceili File:MulticulturalBigRockTransition.png|Big rock transition File:CavemenGregandMurrayinMulticultural.jpg|Cavemen Greg and Murray File:CavemanAnthonyinMulticultural.jpg|Caveman Anthony JeffandAnthonyasCavemen.jpg|Jeff and Anthony as cavemen CavemanJeffSleeping.jpg|Caveman Jeff sleeping GregandAnthonyasCavemen.jpg|Cavemen Greg and Anthony TheAwakeCavemenWigglesWakingCavemanJeffUp.jpg|''"WAKE UP, JEFF!"'' CavemanJeffWakingUp.jpg|Caveman Jeff waking up TheNonrealisticCavemenWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Cavemen Wiggles CavemenGregandJeffinMulticultural.jpg|Greg and Jeff JeffasaCaveman.jpg|Jeff as a caveman File:TheCavemenWigglesinMulticultural.jpg|The Cavemen Wiggles using a ladder to get the apple File:MulticulturalBeeTransition2.png|Bee transition File:YummyYummy(1998)229.jpg|Greg introducing "Havenu Shalom Alechem" File:HavenuShalomAlechemMulticulturaltitlecard.png|Havenu Shalom Alechem File:MulticulturalTheS.SFeatherswordTransition.png|The S.S Feathersword transition File:DressingUp(Episode)17.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:TheProWigglyHumansinDressingUp.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans File:TheAwakeWigglyHumansinDressingUp.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans File:DressingUp(Episode)18.jpg File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinDressingUp.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:CaptainFeatherswordinDressingUp.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:DressingUp(Episode)21.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)22.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)23.jpg MurrayinCowboyHat.jpg|''"Howdy, I'm a cowboy."'' File:DressingUp(Episode)24.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)6.jpg|The Wiggles wearing different hats TheOtherWigglesinDressingUp.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinDressingUp.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GregandAnthonyinDressingUp.jpg|Greg and Anthony GregandMurrayWearingHats.jpg|Greg and Murray wearing hats CaptainandGreginDressingUp.jpg|Captain and Greg MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinDressingUp.jpg|Murray and Captain DressingUp(Episode)26.jpg|''"Wait! I gotta take your photograph!" File:Multicultural62.jpg|"''Never mind. I'll take my own photograph then." File:CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his camera File:CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera2.jpg|''Click!'' File:CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera3.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera4.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera5.jpg|''I just took a Photograph of my Teeth!'' File:MulticulturalCloudTransition.png|Cloud tranistion File:Multicultural63.jpg|''"Isn't being a human interesting? I mean here we are."'' File:GreginMulticultural.jpg|''"Murray, Jeff, Anthony, and Greg, all completely different and yet we're the same."'' "We're humans." File:Multicultural64.jpg|''"Did you know that we humans live everywhere on earth and speak hundreds of different languages?"'' File:MurraySpeakingGerman.jpg|''"Guten tag."'' File:GregSpeakingChinese.jpg|''"Ni-ho."'' File:JeffSpeakingGreek.jpg|''"Yiassu."'' File:AnthonySpeakingItalian.jpg|''"Bonjurno."'' File:Multicultural65.jpg|The Wiggles waving File:TheWigglesandOfficerBeaplesinMulticultural.jpg|The Wiggles and Officer Beaples File:Multicultural67.jpg File:Multicultural68.jpg File:Multicultural69.jpg|The Wiggles and Officer Beaples File:Multicultural70.jpg File:Multicultural71.jpg|"We hope you'll enjoy the next song." File:Multicultural72.jpg|"The next song is from Italy." File:Multicultural73.jpg|"You may not understand the words." File:Multicultural74.jpg|"But we're sure you'll understand the song." File:MulticulturalTransition.png|Transition to Balla Balla Bambina File:BallaBallaBambinaTVSeries2titlecard.jpg|Balla Balla Bambina File:MulticulturalMagicHatandWandTransition.png|Magic hat and wand transition File:GregPerforminghisDisappearingEggTrick.jpg File:Food17.jpg File:GregandAnthonyinWiggleFood.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:Food19.jpg File:Food20.jpg File:AnthonyPerformingDisappearingPastaTrick.jpg|Anthony performing the disappearing pasta trick File:AnthonyEatingGreg'sPasta.jpg|Anthony eating Greg's pasta File:Food21.jpg File:MulticulturalCameraTransition.png|Camera transition File:BucketofDewTVSeries2titlecard.jpg|Bucket of Dew File:MulticulturalFlowerTransition.png|Flower transition Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 2 Galleries Category:1999 Category:1999 Episode Galleries